


lost girl

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora’s been gone for 3 years 5 months and 14 days. She said that she was going to South America. She had family there. Well, pack, family, same thing really. Lydia kept going along, not realizing that the pain in her chest wasn’t because of the death that called out to her leaving her lungs aching for breath. It was for her. The girl who flashed in and out of her life in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost girl

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cordia + i thought you were dead

Cora’s been gone for 3 years 5 months and 14 days. She said that she was going to South America. She had family there. Well, pack, family, same thing really. Lydia kept going along, not realizing that the pain in her chest wasn’t because of the death that called out to her leaving her lungs aching for breath. It was for her. The girl who flashed in and out of her life in the blink of an eye.

Derek wouldn’t let anyone look for her. “She needs space after everything she’s been through,” he said when they asked about her.

No one doubted her need for space, but they missed her. Well…she missed her. It took her months to realize that’s what the dull ache was, her missing wolf. And after a few months, they got word that there was a territory fight with Cora’s pack and there weren’t any survivors. Of course he checked it out, even took Scott and Stiles with him, but Derek came back empty handed.

So they mourned. Derek mourned for the sister he lost twice. Lydia mourned for the love she’ll never know. And the pack mourned for their pack mate and friend.

Lydia got along fine. Dated a few people here for fun, but it wasn’t ever enough. Not…right. She hasn’t dated in a year though. Gave up searching for that feeling only one person could give her. The one person she let get away because she didn’t know how to express what she was feeling when she had the chance.

Sighing, she turned back to her work. She began training with Deaton shortly after he Banshee powers came to be. He was happy to teach her small magics that he picked up over the years. She didn’t have the “spark” so to speak, but being a Banshee gave her some of the pull that she needed to do small things. It kept her occupied and happy.

“Hey, red.”

Cora startles Lydia out of her reverie and causes her to knock over the herbs and stones she was working with.

“It can’t…you can’t…I…” Lydia starts, refusing to turn around and face whatever nightmare that’s plaguing her.

“Lydia, it’s me. Turn around,” she speaks softly, placing her hand on Lydia’s arm to help turn her around.

She takes in Cora from scuffed black boots to dark blue Henley to that beautiful, sarcastic smirk. She meets those liquid brown eyes with her own hazel ones and whispers, “I thought…I thought you were dead.” And one solitary tear escapes down her cheek.

Wiping away the tear, Cora pulls Lydia into a fierce hug. “I know. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t come back yet. I needed time and then my pack was slaughtered. And…I just…I needed time,” she tell Lydia, nuzzling into her red locks and taking in her scent.

“I missed you.”

With that, Cora pulls Lydia into a hard kiss, full of longing and passion. She pours her heart into it, hoping that she is showing Lydia everything that she has felt the last few years.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Cora murmurs, “I missed you too, red. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 


End file.
